Tool holders are typically used to house various tools, especially those that come in sets, such as wrenches, screwdrivers, pliers, and the like. In certain situations, placing a tool holder on the ground or other surface can be undesirable, as the tool holder, and the tools contained therein, can get wet (e.g., if working in a wet environment such as a flooded basement), can get soiled or contaminated (e.g., if working in filthy environment such as a sewer), or can get blown away (e.g., if working in a windy environment such as on an open building superstructure). In each of these situations, the user would prefer not to place the tool holder down on any surfaces that could allow for any damage, obscuring, or carrying off the tool holder.
Therefore, there exists a need for new and improved tool holders that overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems.